My love, don't leave!
by sukoi-sugoi
Summary: Keigo and Ryoma is spending their night walking under the falling snow. Unfortunately, and event occurs and it changes their lives forever!
1. Chapter 1

**I just love the ROYAL PAIR!!!!!**

**WARNING**: **STOP!!!!** Do not advance any further if any actions between boys offend you. This is a (yaoi) boy x boy fan fiction, rated M (mature) with foul language! Otherwise, I hope u enjoy!

**EDIT:** I know I have a lot of grammatical errors in this story, since English isn't really my strong language; I'll try to edit it more, but go gentle on me, please. Thank you!

**Character:** I'll try to stay in character as much as I can but the personalities will be twisted to my desire!

**Disclaimer**: NOT MINE, DON'T MIND, DON'T SUE! Besides, if I had own this, I would have turn it into a BL anime and as hardcore as sensitive pornograph w/ sex in every episode!

**Chapter 1**

It was snowing. Small and cold snowflakes fall down gently like a silk blanket. The road, ice runs wild. The night is like black velvet highlighting the glowing snowflakes. There a couple, happily walk, hand in hand. ..or not…

"BRAT"

"Che, Monkey King, you're too loud. Really, I just don't like that monkey voice of your sometime."

"WHAT? You should be thankful to be able to walk with Ore-sama, a truly magnificent person."

"Sheesh! Monkey King, your head is already big enough you know."

"Apparently, someone just doesn't know how to appreciate Ore-sama's magnificent."

Keigo continues on and on about himself, and Ryoma coldly response. No one notices a pair of eyes watching the couple walking down the road into an empty alleyway. A feminine figure follows the couple closely with her hand holding a blade. When she reaches a perfect distance close to Ryoma, she raises her hands. Holding the blade tightly as plunged down…

"RYOMA!"

Keigo happens to see the glinting of a metal object and turns around just in time to see his lover about to be stabbed. He charges forward and blocks the blade just in time as Ryoma turns around.

_THUD. _Keigo's body drops on the cement with a knife plunged deep into his side. Ryoma's horror filled eyes, with tears now running loose as he catches Keigo's body just in time.

"OH KAMI-SAMA! Atobe-sama, I never meant to…" the attacker shocked after she realized who she really stabbed. "This…this is your entire fault, why did you have to steal Atobe-sama's heart!" she ran as fast as she could after yelling this.

_. _"Keigo's wounded. HELP HIM!" Ryoma screamed into his cell phone.

"Oi Brat, you don't have to yell so loud. You should have better cautions after this."

"I'm so sorry, Kei! Please don't die!"

"Your blunt attitude doesn't help Ryoma. Ore-sama is an ATOBE, and every Atobe is st…trong. cough . Don't cry Ryo, I…I'll be…fi…ne."

Just like that, Keigo's hand drops from Ryoma's face, in the middle of wiping his lover's tears.

* * *

Author's note: Don't worry, Keigo will live, I promise so don't kill me for this!!!!! Please don't flame, either!!!!! Thank you!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**I just love the ROYAL PAIR!!!!!**

**WARNING**: **STOP!!!!** Do not advance any further if any actions between boys offend you. This is a (yaoi) boy x boy fan fiction, rated M (mature) with foul language! Otherwise, I hope u enjoy!

**EDIT:** I know I have a lot of grammatical errors in this story, since English isn't really my strong language; I'll try to edit it more, but go gentle on me, please. Thank you!

**Character:** I'll try to stay in character as much as I can but the personalities will be twisted to my desire!

**Disclaimer**: NOT MINE, DON'T MIND, DON'T SUE! Besides, if I had own this, I would have turn it into a BL anime and as hardcore as sensitive pornograph w/ sex in every episode! I sort of add the idea of Kizuna in here, and so Prince of Tennis and Kizuna is still not mine!

Author's Note: Okay, I'm not a doctor, so my medical describing will suck! It's just a warning!

PLZ REVIEW THANK YOU!

**Chapter 2**

"K…

"Ke…"

"KEI…"

"KEIGO"

"WAKE UP MONKEY KING, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"PLEASE KEI, WAKE UP"

Ryoma sobs as he calls his lover's name continuously.

"Uhhhh, brat!

_11:57_

"MONKEY KING?" Ryoma shocked to hear his lover's voice again.

"Quick, he's awake! Get the knife out, slowly. Careful, don't mess up the wound anymore! HURRY!" the doctor and nurse scrambled around trying to take out the knife out of Keigo's rib cage, before it punctures more of his lung.

"Stop crying,cough Ore-sama t…told you so a w…while ag..."

"Oh god, QUICK, we're LOOSING HIM!!!!!

" Re…ally Ry…o , I'm fin…e"

_11:58_

"Ryoma-kun, keep talking to him, we can't let him be unconscious!"

"No, you're not fine MONKEY KING! YOU'RE NOT, UNTIL YOU STAND RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF ME AND GO ON AND ON ABOUT YOURSELF AGAIN AND MAKE YOUR HEAD EVEN BIGGER!"

"NO, NO, NO!!!! We're loosing him!

"NO KEI!!!" Ryoma yells in agony

"Go for 100!"

_11:59_

_…BE…B…---------------------------------------_

Keigo's heart stops beating and Ryoma frozen in shock!

"NO. DAMN IT! TRY AGAIN!" the doctor yells in fury trying to save his patient

"NO, KEI,NO, NO, I…You can't leave me, no….I…I love you, Kei. DAMMIT, I LOVE YOU, YOU STUPID, SELFISH MONKEY KING!!!!!!" Ryoma yells desperately again and again until his voice hoarse from crying and yelling and his eyes red and swollen from the tears that keep flowing out no-stop.

"KEIGO, MY SON……no…"Keigo's mom fainted in devastation

The clock in that church across from the hospital struck twelve times, dedicating mid-night…

"I'm sorry, we've…I…I try everything…I'm really…I'm sor…"

B…BE…BEE…BEEP…..BEEP

"OH KAMI-SAMA! Doctor, he's…his beating…he's…"

"Oh God! He's alive, quick, help him breath…."

------

NARRATOR POV

Some might say , it was a miracle how Keigo managed to survive. It might be luck. Or the love that he receive or how he fought his way back from the death god when he heard Ryoma's confession and the agony in his lover's voice when calling his name. Whatever it is, Keigo is alive. His mother retrieved from shock and Ryoma stays closely by his side. The sun finally rises dedicating a brand new beginning and the temporally the ending of the dangerous night. But more danger-filled-nights await them to over come. Much, much more…

* * *

LINE: Okay there you go, Keigo didn't die, and you can give idea how you want that b***h that created this whole mess to be tortured. It's up to you and PLZ review! I always read them!


End file.
